Unleashed
by PanicEndPanic
Summary: Kanou saves Yukimura and ends up getting a little...off on it. Finally, his resistance snaps and he's attacking that poor little defenseless vice president- and Yukimura kinda...REALLY likes it. Some pointless 'one-shot' with no real plot; KanouxYukimura
1. Chapter One!

**Warning:** **This is pointless, really, and contains explicit(?) writing of sex between two men. There's also cursing—because I curse like a sailor when given the freedom of no censoring, and I love characters that do, too. And, they're probably bein' all out of character, because they're…**_**that**_ **horny. /makes up excuses**

**/ / / / /**

**Sorry it took so long. When I wrote it a little while back, I wrote it quickly, and it felt rushed, and thin. So, I had to add some meat to the skeleton and make some edits so it resembled something of a story. I did it quick so I could get it out before Monday.**

**It's probably still not too good because, if I don't write it…without half-assing it first, then I can't fix it completely.  
And re-writing is no longer a factor.  
Because I can only write things once, before I get bored.**

* * *

Yukimura stepped carefully down the steps, the stack of papers in his stiff arms tilting ever so slightly as he swayed, senses perked as worry settled in the cords of his averagely-developed muscles. He had always carried tall stacks of paper, and this one was no exception; it stayed in his eyesight, blocking his view of the ground maliciously (despite being the color of innocence), just as the others did, yet this one was held lower than usual—and it still managed to nearly pass his head.

He huffed, distressed, as he warily put one foot past the other, feeling around with his toes in a nervously anticipating attempt to map out the step he was about to take so as to not endanger himself even more on the stairs that he just _had_ to take alone.

"Do you need any help, Yukimura?"

_Happy day._

"O-oh! Yes, please." Yukimura tried to act as if he hadn't jumped at that, but the uncertain half-sound from behind him told him that Kanou had seen it and taken note before lifting at least half the stack of papers to temporarily claim as his own and carry. The boy's straining arms eased up a little bit—if they could talk, they'd be singing songs of love for that odd rabbit of the High School—alerting Yukimura of the amount of the exerted force used. Next time, he'd have to remember to take his chances with two runs instead of trying to force one. (So much for trying to get home early.)

"You _are_ delivering these to Misaki, aren't you?"

"Yup, she needs them before the end of today. This is the last thing I have to do, before I can go home…." Now, with half the stack in his arms, he glanced over, liking that he could able to see the other's face as he walked a few steps ahead. "Do you wanna hang out today? We'll have to go somewhere so I can thank you for helping me."

"Yeah, maybe we can avoid Aoi this time, too."

The older of the two giggled at that, nodding understandingly before another conversation started up about Misaki and Usui and their hardships and their not-so-hardships, and how it seemed like someone could write a series of books on them, making what was left of the walk feel too short.

"Uhm, just put the papers back on top. I'll drop them off with the President. Just wait here, okay?"

Kanou nodded obligingly, watching as his friend stepped into the room, set down the papers, then affectionately said his good-byes.

When Yukimura joined him again, he asked, "You're the Vice President, shouldn't you be helping?"

"Ah, she said they don't need to be done immediately, that she just wanted to get a little of it started. She said she could handle it, and insisted that I go home after doing my task."

"Well, that was nice of her."

"Yup," Yukimura agreed, stepping down the stairs before angling to face his eyes towards Kanou. "What do you want to do today?"

"We haven't gone to that one place yet—the one between the bakery and the store."

"Yeah, but isn't that one closed today?"

"Is it? That's—hey, look out."

Yukimura, startled, froze, having almost turned to run face-first into a wall, thinking he had already reached the floor, when, in fact, he was just a few steps short. His freezing caused him to stop in mid-step, attempting to not turn, but managing to trip over his own feet.

_Dammit._

The hypnotist felt his stomach drop as his limbs suddenly came to life, throwing him at Yukimura, to grab and hold onto him, using his own body as a cushion to soften the other's small fall—a fall so small that, if Yukimura had fallen, he would have caught himself with his hands. But Kanou, being valiant, had freaked out and instinctively dove to protect his friend. For a few seconds, they lay there (with Yukimura tucked safely on top), shocked into silence.

After realizing that they were laying quite intimately, limbs twisted together and bodies making a gravity-enforced effort to mesh together, the vice president gasped.

Lifting himself up, he ignored the feeling of their bodies brushing together. "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying atten—"

"It's fine… just… get up." Kanou kept his eyes away from the one sitting on his lap, swallowing as if it would keep everything together. He, too, ignored their brushing bodies, and also blocked out the small throbbing along his back. (Ahh, maybe he'd get a bruise.)

"Sorry…." He murmured again, pushing up his body, only to let out a small, uncontained moan as Kanou—in a hurry—moved too fast and brought his knee up to grind it against the back of his groin. In response, Yukimura's hips dug downward, rubbing more to elicit more spider-webs of enlivening electricity as desire fell upon his insides.

"Y-Yukimura…!" Kanou gasped out, shoving the other away and squeezing his eyes shut in his surprise to keep from seeing the blushing face of his best friend.

"Nngh—s-sorry!" Yukimura stuttered, flabbergasted by his actions. How could he…? Awkwardly, he stood, trying to not make contact with anything else, all the while mumbling more apologies. Ugh, this was so _embarrassing_.

When they both were on their feet, they stood there, not really knowing what to say or do now that…_that_ had happened.

"So, uhm," The elder started, fidgeting as he pulled his shirt down more, failing at hiding the tent he was pitching. "I think… I-I had better…" His mouth kept moving, but no words were formed, just nervous little sounds that were from his throat tightening and the air passing through it.

"…Better…what?" The rabbit, almost as humiliated as his friend, blushed and kept his face angled down, shifting his weight on his feet.

"…go home. I… have things I need to take care of."

"Take care of what? _That?_" It was an innocent question, because, that was actually what Kanou thought he meant—and, it partially was. But the shorter boy was trying to make it seem like it was _not_.

"N-no! Homework! I have homework!"

"Then… What about that?"

"…I'll take care of that, too."

As self-conscious they both were at the moment, they made eye contact. At the expression on Yukimura's face, Kanou found himself heating up…. And before he was _fully_ aware of what he was doing—because there was still a part of him that was more than happy to oblige—he had shoved that vulnerable-looking boy against the wall.

Then began his assault.

The desperate, pent-up kisses unleashed themselves as they assailed the other pair of lips, teeth managing to clash as Kanou's tongue was the first to delve forward and caress at the other, coaxing it into dancing with his. He moved Yukimura's arms so they were strewn over his shoulders, their bodies grating themselves together. When both were grunting for air despite the kiss, they split, their faces still hovering centimeters apart. Kanou slowly licked away the string of saliva that attached itself to both of their lips, his eyes heatedly staring down the golden ones in front of him.

_Oh_… that felt so _good_. Yukimura shuddered delightedly, his teeth over his lower lip as he inhaled and then sucked the skin in, attempting to keep his sounds down. Kanou, his lips parted just enough to allow his breath to escape over the other's face, found the occasional brush of the tip of his friend's nose against his mouth deliciously enticing. Both were giving up their reason, allowing themselves to boil in the hot water of lust.

They…were in school…but, _**fuck**_, _that feeling_ was just _so_…

The two males rocked their hips forward, gripping one another almost desperately as they felt themselves shamelessly harden as fabric grated against fabric. That feeling was something they instantly got addicted to; and both were going to indulge in their urge for more.

/ / / / /

"Yukimura…Yukimura…" Kanou panted, his eyes closed as his forehead rested against his love's. Throat rumbling, he permitted a low growl to trickle forth, hearing the small, heated, _begging_, mewl in reply.

That sound—as well as many others that had come, and were going to come—echoed nicely in the small hallway, stirring up more fires from the pits of their stomach, as well as fueling the raging blaze already there.

"K-Kanou… I-_ahh_…" Gold eyes were glazed with desire, gazing forward at the other's slightly contorted face as their erections pressed and rubbed and grinded through those damned clothes. Pushing his head forward just enough to get Kanou to pull away a little, he rolled his head back, letting his whole body arch and twist underneath the larger pair of roaming hands; hands that had slipped under his shirt and were dragging softly, ghosting, over skin that enveloped twitching, untrained, muscle. "Nnn, _Kanou_…."

The one whose name was being chanted grunted again, his teeth nipping at Yukimura's exposed neck before his jaws widened to—at an angle—encase his love's moving esophagus, sucking and lapping as the throat swallowed and vibrated with moans.

That feeling under his lips… It gave him just enough sensations to create another fantasy, jolts of pleasure dancing in his lower half as his mind naughtily conjured up images of Yukimura openly sucking him off. _Oh…. That's…._

Yukimura felt Kanou shudder, his hands hesitating over his chest, and then in reply released his grip on the hypnotist's body, to hold onto those stiffened wrists.

"What's wrong? Don't stop…" He pleaded quietly, a strangled cry reverberating from behind his lips as Kanou started up his ministrations again, hips abruptly jerking.

"I…" Kanou skimmed his lips over the other's cheek bone, eyelid, before floating over to pant out hot air over Yukimura's ear. "…want to…." He gathered himself, a little embarrassed to say the next word, but managing to force out the shaky sound, "_Fuck._ Go further than just…this. Touching."

"…" Yukimura went wide-eyed, though his skin lit up with gooseflesh. "…Wh-_what_…?"

"I want…to have sex with you."

The boy felt his belly blossom with the flower that harbored the colors of sexual desire, its blooming petals touching at his entire being, causing his legs to give out beneath him. As he slumped, his head fuzzy and filled with a white haze, he felt himself being caught in the stronger arms of Kanou.

"Y-Yukimura!" He called, startled by the unexpected dead-weight of his friend-turned-love.

"I…_came_…." Was the feeble reply, a shivering hand covering the shivering lips that had spoken.

"…You did?"

"Y-…yeah…."

Kanou reached into Yukimura's pants, his sense of touch feeling heightened during the moment, and sure enough, the warm substance residing there met him. His own eyes widened, searching Yukimura's blushing face; the overwhelming percentage of arousal, the tinge of surprise, the minority of shame.

He had climaxed. Just from that.

* * *

**LOL I stopped typing. I never really typed this stuff (though I do love it so!), thus, I haven't gotten feedback on how I need to write/what I need to improve on… So, please. **_**Please.**_ **:I**

**Criticize or praise me and tell me if I should go on. :3  
If not, I just won't go on. :D**

**Edit: Aligned to the left, as requested! The new chapter will be out soon, so... Get ready! And thank you all for all of your lovely comments! They're absolutely delightful!****  
**


	2. Chapter Two! Finally

***Note*: Contains a whole heap of gayness, like the first one, if not more. Cursing, of course... I don't own Maid-Sama (did I say that in the beginning?). And thank you all for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"W-we should do this somewhere else..."

"Nn...where?" Kanou felt a little bit of pride well in his chest when he heard that his voice was far more stable than Yukimura's.  
"Uhh... H-home..."

"..." He went quiet at this, trying to pull in the reigns to fully understand that request. "But... What about this?"

As the question reached the other's ears, the hypnotist wiggled his fingers in the enclosed space created by the "wet" underwear, eliciting a shudder and a gasp.

"I-I have a gym uniform!"

"...Okay, then. Go change."

"Won't you come with me...?"

"I need to take care of something..." Kanou looked off to the side, slowly retracting his hand, before leaning close to press a soft, loving kiss to Yukimura's lips. "...Scream if you need anything."

"Mmm..."

And then he scurried off, weak-kneed and clinging to the walls, sending back a glance that said "I'll be quick" before he disappeared behind a corner.

That's when Kanou allowed himself to slump against the wall, his breaths labored and his arms and legs shaking with the restraint he imposed on himself. He had tried to appear strong, utterly dominant, for the boy, but having a... well...

A fucking _raging_ boner, as he heard his classmates say (but he himself felt that the word just sounded...distasteful).

Having your penis hard enough to cut steel—and having your brain telling you to find some 'steel' to cut—kind of threw "strength" and "control" out the window.

But now that Yukimura was gone, he could let himself go, and recollect his "strength" to appear matured again. So, he just had to hurry to make sure he had time...

And that thought lead to the unbuttoning of his pants, to allow access to the throbbing of his groin, which he took advantage of. A gentle stroke from his hand was delightfully pleasurable, causing another, and another, and another, with each and every one of them making him tense a little more, or making his muscles spasm. His head rolled back against the brace of the wall, as he found his hand stroking his erection a bit harder, which helped induce the lusty fog that had his hips bucking and his reason chained.

"...Nngh..." His jaw clenched, teeth grinding, as more moans tried to escape the cage of his throat. They found ways out, nonetheless, and began to mingle with the panted variations of "Yukimura" that were born with from his perverted thoughts.

"..._Ah!_" Just like that.

When his thumb ran over the tiny slit, and his mind forced the image of Yukimura doing the same (but with his tongue), his body locked stiff, arching over the focal point of his orgasm.

The product of his indulgence splattered over his hands, pooling in his lap, and Kanou couldn't help but think, _Wow...that's kind of...disgusting._

And now _he_ had to change...

"Well, that's fine... I can just say we stayed to run some laps together." Was murmured, dizzy enough to not try to stand up. He'd just...rest a little...

…Today was pretty busy, so it's okay to be a little sleepy, right? He wasn't just some wussy virgin... No, he had reason...right? Kanou tried to convince himself that that was the reason he had climaxed so fast as his eyes slid closed—that the reason _wasn't_ that he usually didn't touch himself, or that he _never_ went near girls until recently... Surely, he—"K-Kanou..."

Startled, his eyes snapped open. "Y-Yukimura!"

The expression on the elder male's face hit him weird. He was hit even harder when he uttered a quiet, "We should go home..._now_..."

Fully awake again, he nodded, "I'll change, too."

/ / / / /

"_N-nah...!_" Yukimura's back created a beautiful curve as an even more beautiful, but strained, moan echoed off the walls.

"You're so loud..."

"Ah! _Ahh!_"His muscles twitched under that pale skin, and Kanou couldn't help but stare with half-lidded eyes at the movement as his fingers pressed into the other more.

"Does it feel good...?"

"_There...! There!_" Mindless. The older male was mindlessly calling out as his fingertips pressed harshly at that spot he was talking about, rubbing and prodding though the now severe jerks concerned him slightly. Was that supposed to happen?

Ah, shit. He didn't care. His eyes squeezed shut at the sounds that quenched his worry but fed the fire. Leaning forward to rest his forehead against the space between Yukimura's shoulder blades, he pressed affectionate kisses on the salty skin—in between the groans he bit back, that is.

Finally, he removed his fingers, gently flipping the elder over and taking one of his hands into his clean one.

"Ready?"

"...yes..." It was obvious that he was still basking in the feeling that drove him into bliss, by the way he breathed out the answer, and by how his eyes were unfocused. Not to mention he was still gasping for the air he had moaned out of his lungs too rapidly for their liking.

With the "go" given, he nodded, nuzzling Yukimura's palm as he angled his hips to slowly slide into the welcoming heat, hissing in a breath through his teeth. The one being entered arched again, tossing his head back against the pillow that bounced at the impact. Flailing legs found a place around Kanou's waist as he relentlessly moved until the entire length of his erection was buried.

And then he stilled.

He listened to the small whimpers, either pain or pleading, he didn't know, as he guiltily covered the palm with smooches in attempt to say sorry. But when his tongue slid out to roughly caress the skin, he thrust forward, a delighted yelp rushing out of Yukimura.

At that sound, his control broke. His hips recoiled to slam forward again, and again, to repeat yet again. Yukimura screamed in reply, his body twisting and lifting before falling as his muscles gave.

Kanou couldn't help but be thankful that his house was empty, or else he'd be getting a nagging (he probably still will get one...).

"K-Kanou...!" The moan/gasp/sound made to turn Kanou on caused him to refocus his attention on the golden eyes that peered up at him from behind tears, as his other arm reached up to him. He took the hint and stooped to allow him to cling to his neck, releasing the other's hand, which slipped around his neck, as well.

A guy shouldn't be able to sound that _good._

But there Yukimura was, making all sorts of sounds that rang well in every part of the hypnotist, causing his pulse to beat harder as sweat accumulated on both of them, mixing as more thrusts dislodged them from skin.

And the way that Yukimura _moved_... Every push of his hips was followed by the petite body being forced upward against the bed. Every push of his hips was met with the roll of opposing hips. All of the factors of having sex with _Yukimura_ just made the itch, the urge, in his stomach even more irresistible, which made his hips ram forward all the harder.

"Yukimura..." He panted, his face nuzzling against the exposed neck, while his arms snuggled between Yukimura's back and the bed. "...I-I'm gonna..."

"_Mhmm—!_ I-I am, too...!"

Both hit their orgasm at the same time, approximately, Kanou releasing inside the one who dirtied both of their chests with white fluid. The larger male then felt his body go limp, barely managing to not land on Yukimura, but beside him.

"...I love you," Is what was said after a multiple moments of rest, followed by Kanou pressing the already sleeping Yukimura to his body.

He'd have to shower later, after they woke up, and somehow get him to say those three words back.

* * *

…**I'm so sorry. orz**


End file.
